


Operation 'Who-is-Stark-Junior?'

by Schattenfluch



Series: Peter Parker and Stark Industries [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author has no clue how that works, Conspiracy, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interns & Internships, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter meets the interns, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, kind of, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfluch/pseuds/Schattenfluch
Summary: The interns were the first to see the boy who was running around Stark Industries with a way to high clearance level.It's only natural that they had some theories, right?ORPeter gets to know the interns and there are a lot of misunderstandings.





	1. Who is that kid

“Who is that kid?!” Those words were stage whispered through the whole intern lab. Few of the interns in the Lab looked up from their work but most returned after watching for a few moments. Three of the interns were sitting next to the huge glass wall that separated the intern labs from the other lab, starring through the glass with curiosity.

“I have absolutely no clue… Never seen him before.” One of the interns, Andrew, didn’t even bother to keep his voice down, the labs were soundproof either way and even if they weren’t there was no way that the kid would be able to hear them.

“Don’t you think we should call security?” The third intern, Liv asked a bit nervous. “I mean… he obviously shouldn’t be here. Look how young he is. Right, Jay?” she turned around to look at one of the other interns who were still doing actual work.

The intern, Jay, looked up staring at the young boy who was currently getting some chemicals out of a shelf. He merely shrugged. “Why are you asking me? I don’t care what you do,” he stated after a few moments, “but if you are so interested in him, why don’t you go and ask him?” Jay nodded towards the boy.

“Yeah, no,” Liv stated. She looked back at the boy. “What if he is a terrorist or something?”

“Seriously Liv.” Lucas, the intern who had spoken up first about the unknown boy, stared at her as if she was stupid. “Do you honestly think that that Kid is a terrorist.”

“You can’t be sure in times like these.” Liv shrugged. “And don’t roll your eyes, Lucas.”

Lucas just grinned at her. Then he looked at Andrew as he stood up. “What are you doing Andrew?”

Andrew shrugged. “Going to talk to him.”

A chorus of ‘Andrew’s echoed through the lab as the doors slid open and Andrew walked out ignoring all of them.

“He really is doing this, isn’t he?”

“Yup.”

Now all of the interns stood up to watch the spectacle that was about to unfold.

###

Andrew stood behind the young man, the boy, they had watched through the glass wall. He seemed ever younger in person. Andrew opened his mouth to alert the boy of his presence, but before he could say anything, the boy flinched and turned around way to fast. He stumbled backward and barely managed to catch the vials with some random chemicals inside. Andrew let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. There was so much wrong that could have happened here. He didn’t even want to imagine that.

“Oh, ehm… h… hi?” The cracks in the boy’s voice were almost comical. Andrew just starred. Who was that boy? The boy placed the chemicals in a box on a desk near himself and looked up to Andrew again. “Uhm… c-can I help you?” the boy asked nervously.

“Who are you?” The boy flinched again. Maybe Andrew was being a bit to direct, but he wanted answers and he would be getting them. “And what are you doing in here?”

“My name is P-peter. I’m an intern.” The boy, Peter, smiled and Andrew raised an eyebrow.

How could this kid be an intern?  “You are not an intern.” He merely stated. “There only is one Peter interning in the R&D department of SI and he is sitting there.” Andrew pointed at the glass wall on their left were now all other six interns were staring at them. “So, who are you?”

Peters' face went bright red. “I-I…” he started to stutter. “I am… new?” He asked more than he stated. And Andrew just looked at him. “Okay…” the boy mumbled. “I… I am To- Mr. Starks personal intern. C-can I please go now? Mr. Stark is probably waiting for me.”

Against any common sense, Andrew stepped aside, letting the boy through. Peter immediately grabbed the box containing the potentially dangerous chemicals, made sure that they were stored safely and rushed forwards the exit. He pulled out a security card. Well at least he had one of those, that was at least somewhat of a reassurance. But it could still be a stolen card.

 The card was scanned, and the door opened without a problem. Within moments Peter was gone. Andrew couldn’t help but stare at the screen next to the door that displayed the security information of the card. The kid had a Level 11 clearance. No one had a Level 11 clearance. Well, at least if you excluded Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark. And apparently this Peter Person. Level 11 clearance wasn’t even a real Stark Industries clearance… it had been more of a private clearance for Mr. Stark he had been told. Andrew was unable to read more of the security information before the screen returned to display the SI-Logo.

Was Peter really Mr. Starks personal intern? But why would he be needing a Level 11 clearance then? Andrew wasn’t even sure what a Level 11 Clearance allowed access to; he was too unimportant for that.

Andrew returned to the intern labs shortly after he managed to somewhat clear his mind and was immediately bombarded with way too many questions. After the others had calmed down a bit, he started to explain what happened.

“A Level 11 clearance?” Liv asked, eyes large with wonder. She also never had seen someone with one of those clearances. “No way that he is an intern. I mean, I know every intern from all the departments.” She shook her head. “Mr. Stark doesn’t even have personal interns.”

“Well, the Avengers have… had Level 11 cards, hadn’t they?” Lucas interrupted before she could continue.

“They had Level 10 clearances.” Stated Andrew but was ignored by the others.

“So maybe he is one of the new Avengers?” Lucas asked unto the group.

“What, do you really think that this kid can be a hero? An Avenger?” Jay shook his head. “And who do you think he is?! And Andrew said that he was just a kid. Who would allow a kid into the Avengers?”

“I don’t know, maybe he is Spiderman?” Lucas shrugged and Jay laughed. “But that’s only a theory. I really don’t know.”

“Maybe he is Starks' son.” At that, everyone in the entire lab went silent, they all starred at Liv. “What? It would explain his clearance.” It would make a lot of sense, but…

“Yeah, no,” Lucas stated. “The media would probably know if Mr. Stark had a child. Nothing escapes the Media. And it isn’t like the kid is a toddler or something, so he would have been around for some time.”

“Maybe that’s why he said that he was an intern. Because no one’s supposed to know. And maybe they only found out recently. I mean… Mr. Stark was a… playboy in the past.” Again, nothing but the silence was spread through the lab.

“It would make sense…” Andrew stated. “He was going to call Mr. Stark Tony when I talked to him.”

“I mean, if he was saying Dad, I would believe you,” one of the other interns, the other Peter stated. “But maybe he really is just Mr. Starks intern. He was just going to call him by his first name after all and I know some interns who are allowed to all their boss by their first name. And Ms. Potts also has a personal Intern so why not him?”

“We could ask the kid next time we see him. Or Mr. Stark if we ever see him.” Liv stated.

“But maybe he’s a terrorist,” Jay stated in a mocking tone. Without hesitation, Liv punched him and earned an annoyed ‘ouch’ from Jay.

“So, then Operation ‘Who-is-Stark-Junior?’ is a go?” Lucas asked and earned general laughter from the group of interns.

“We are NOT going to call it that.”

In the end, they didn’t change the name. They didn’t tell anyone about their Operation either.

###

Peter hurried through the long empty corridors of Stark Industries. Why had he to run into interns? Why were they even here? It was a Friday evening and almost every other lab was already empty. At least most of the employees on this floor already went home and those who were still there mostly ignored him. The interns would normally have gone home by now as well. This meeting with that intern was embarrassing. And Mr. Stark had asked him not to talk about him being the Private Intern of Tony Stark with other employees at Stark Industries. At least before Peter would get the formal introduction to the company that he was going to get soon.

According to Pepper at least, a formal introduction should have happened some time ago already.

He stumbled into the elevator, holding the box with chemicals close to his chest. “FRIDAY? Can you get me to Mr. Starks personal lab?” The A.I. didn’t answer but the elevator moved upwards, so Peter assumed she heard him.

When the elevators doors opened a few moments later at the floor of Mr. Starks lab Peter had not calmed down. Still nervous, he swallowed. “Mr. Stark. I have what you wanted.” He shouted into the lab, voice a bit weaker than he wanted.

“What happened to ‘Tony’” Tony Stark emerged from behind a table and stared at Peter shocked expression. “Kid, what happened.” He asked, his voice and face reflected his concern.

“It’s nothing Mr. S- Tony,” Peter stated, not even managing to convince himself.

Tony sighed. “FRIDAY what happened?”

“Peter was approached by an intern on one of the lower levels.” Stated FRIDAY and Tony Stark looked at Peter with raised eyebrows. Peter looked away a bit embarrassed.

“And you weren’t going to tell me because…” Tony trailed off, waiting for Peter to continue and tell him what was wrong.

“I told him I was your private Intern,” Peter mumbled. “I didn’t know any other excuse… And he asked me why I was inside the building. And I got nervous and then…” He started rambling, still not looking Tony in the face.

Tony sighed again. “FRIDAY give me the name of that intern. And kid, don’t worry. It’s not that bad, Pepper just wanted to wait till we made it public. But your entire school already knows so-“

“I’m sorry,” Peter mumbled again, finally looking up and into Tony’s face.

“No no no. Kid. Don’t be sorry. I’ll ask… whoever is responsible for the other interns to show you around in the intern labs so you can start your official internship soon.” Peter was glad that he since last month had a real and official internship. Tony had been talking about introducing him to the other interns for a while now. Peter just hoped that he hadn’t made a too weird first impression.

“Boss?” FRIDAY interrupted “I have the name of the Intern as well as the name of the employee responsible for all interns in the R&D department.”

“Show it to me later.” Tony turned back around to Peter. “Now Pete, about this new web formula…” He stared and smiled at the way Peters' eyes lit up when he mentioned anything spiderling related.

###

Over the rest of the weekend, Peter had much fun with his mentor and spiderman-ing, the encounter with the older intern long forgotten. But Tony hadn’t forgotten about it. After the weekend and when the interns of the R&D department returned to Stark Industries on Monday a very confused Andrew Smith was visited by Tony Stark himself only to be urged to not talk about a certain kid for now.

After this… event most of the interns were sure that the nickname Stark Junior was accurate. Why else would Tony Stark himself bother with them? Not if this Peter only was an Intern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas wasn't exactly sure what to do when Stark Junior had entered the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all! So many readers and so many kudos. That is really motivating.  
> Special thanks to everyone who took the time to write a comment.
> 
> Here you get the next chapter, a bit later than I planned :D But I am rushing this chapter out between two very important exams.  
> While I already wrote E-Commerce, I still have to write Human Ressources in one week and I haven't learned at all.  
> So, the next chapter will be up in about one and a half or two weeks. (Or earlier should I decide that learning is irrelevant)

Three weeks after the interns of the R&D department had encountered Stark Junior for the first time all the interns were staying late on Fridays to see him. They had only talked to him twice and those talks consisted of only a few sentences, but the limited interaction was only because of the thing with Andrew.

Apparently, Andrew had been visited by Tony Stark, the boss himself. Mr. Stark had talked about ‘the kid’ and ‘Peter’ and with that, Peter was (somewhat) officially confirmed as Tony Starks son.

Well, Lucas had to admit that that made more sense than his own theory, but Peter being a Superhero would have been nice too. And way cooler. At least that was his opinion. Because having met a superhero personally (okay, not personally) would have been one of the coolest things in his life. Right along of being able to work for the genius that was Tony Stark.

When Lucas had arrived at the Stark Tower- Yes, that was where Stark Industries was still located, even after the Avengers moved Upstate- he was really exhausted. Live had been busy, especially with the upcoming presentation of his current project as an intern. Why did he have to give a presentation either way? That was by far the stupidest part of the whole development process in his opinion.

Lucas rushed through the lobby, coffee and files in hand and passed the regular elevator. As usual, it was already full and would probably stop at every damn floor. Great. Luckily Lucas had access to a pair of other elevators, that basically no one ever used.

He walked down a long hallway towards a pair of old (at least compared to the rest of the building) service elevators. His card was scanned and accepted and within a few moments, the doors opened, revealing a large and empty elevator. The service elevators were rarely used by anyone unless they had to transport anything big, solely because they were to slow and not as easily accessible as the normal ones. And it still had old-fashioned buttons- no voice control here.

Lucas yawned as the doors slowly closed, he was way too tired to hold a presentation in half an hour.  As expected, he was alone. The only button pressed was the one for his floor, the 40th. Luckily no one was here, so he could rehearse his presentation.

“Wait!” Or he wouldn’t be able to rehearse after all. Without hesitation he firmly placed a foot between the doors of the elevator, preventing them from shutting completely. After all, Lucas wasn’t an asshole, unlike Jay. The other person rushed inside and… crap. Not who Lucas was expecting.

Right before him stood the Kid. Stark Junior, Peter Stark or whatever his name was. That… was what Lucas had been avoiding those past three weeks, hell that was what all interns of all departments had been avoiding for the past three weeks. Sure, they wanted to observe him, but to interact with Stark Junior; They didn’t want to get a less than a friendly visit by Iron Man.

“Thank you…” Stark Junior- Peter stated.

“Sure, no problem.” Well, this was awkward, Lucas smiled, nonetheless. “So, you are Mr. Starks… intern?” Lucas decided to ask after a short while, trying to loosen the tense atmosphere that had laid itself upon the elevator. The kid just turned red like a tomato. Lucas had to admit, that was cute.

“Y-yeah. It’s going to be officially announced in a few days…”

“Cool, I’m one of the interns of the R&D department. Lucas Hansen.” He smiled and held out his hand for the kid to shake.

Awkwardly and after a moment of hesitation, the kid shook it. “Peter. Peter Parker. N-nice to meet you.” Lucas nodded, so it wasn’t Stark, and started to stare down on his project files again. He wasn’t sure what to talk about with Peter anymore and younger one seemed way to nervous to hold up a normal conversation.

The numbers continuously ticked up. 35, 36, 37. Just before the elevator reached the 40th floor the whole elevator shook. Both Lucas and Peter grabbed something in order to not fall. What the hell was that?

When the elevator stopped shaking Lucas looked at Peter. His whole body was shaking. “Hey, you okay?”

Peter nodded, despite not looking anywhere near okay. Carefully Lucas walked over. The elevator did not move anymore. Not downwards, not upwards. It seemed to be stuck. Lucas kneeled down next to Peter. “Hey. Try… try to breathe, okay?” He tried, not sure what to do. The kid seemed to have a panic attack of some kind. Was he scared of being stuck in an elevator? “Everything’s okay. Don’t worry.”

“Y-yes.” Peter stood up. “We are just stuck in an elevator.” His voice and body were shaking but Lucas saw it as a good sign that the kid was standing on his own.

“So… what to do now?” Peter asked and Lucas nodded towards the button for the emergency line. He walked over and pressed it.

A few seconds, nothing happened. Then the line started to crackle. “Hello?” Lucas asked. “We are stuck.”

“Sir? Could you please tell me your name and the number of the elevator?” The woman on the other side of the line asked calmly.

“Lucas Hansen and Peter S-Parker, the number of the elevator is” Lucas looked at the panel on his right what could be the number of the elevator. “It’s B342.”

The silence at the other end of the line seemed to be way too long and Lucas quickly became impatient but before he could ask what was going on the woman continued. “You are currently on the 39th of the Stark Tower. Please stay calm, we are sending someone to open the doors from the outside. I will end this call to alert someone of your situation. If something unexpected happened please call again.”

“Okay. We will.” Lucas stated before the line went silent again. “So, seems like we are stuck, huh.” He turned around to face Peter.

Peter was still paler than normal people, but he at least seemed to have calmed down considerably. But to be fair, Lucas also was pretty freaked out as well. He was just glad that he wasn’t stuck alone in here, then he would have been completely screwed.

“You said your internship was going to be publicly announced this week?” Lucas asked to distract himself and Peter. Just sitting there in silence wouldn’t help them.

“Mhm.” Peter nodded. “I was supposed to meet up with Pepper in a few minutes to talk about how and when.”

“Do you want me to write a message to Eleanor that you are here with me?”

“Who is Eleanor?”

“Eleanor Rodriguez. The intern or, well personal assistant of Ms. Potts? How do you not know her?” Lucas explained. “She and Liv are the unofficial representatives of all Interns. Well, you will probably meet her soon. But what are you exactly doing when you manage to avoid her?”

“I’m mainly just helping Tony with… stuff.” Peter muttered.

Lucas' eyes lit up. “Stuff, you mean like his Iron Man armor. Have you ever touched one?”

“Ye-yes. Sometimes I help him with that.”

“That is… man, you are so lucky! I wish I would be able to work with the armor! I mean, such a masterpiece.” He took a deep breath. “I wish I was you.” If you would ask Lucas who his favorite hero was, he would always answer Iron Man because hello? How would you not be able to love a superhero who was not a superhero for some weird powers but for his own intellect? “Have you ever flown with it?”

Peter scratched his neck embarrassed. “No…”

“Still, that is cool. You are the personal intern of the greatest superhero of all time. Who is your favorite?”

“Iron Man as well.” The younger one smiled as well and slowly the two of them fell into a comforting Smalltalk. And before they knew it, the doors opened.

Lucas almost forgot that he was supposed to hold a presentation. Almost, he still rushed out of the elevator like a madman shouting “Bye Stark Junior.” Before running up the stairs. He didn’t even realize what he had called Peter.

####

Getting stuck in an elevator was not how Peter had planned to start the day. It was scary, the first thing he thought about when the elevator shook was the Washington Monument. He hadn’t even been inside the elevator back then and still his mind immediately went there. Peter had been thankful to not be alone in said elevator.

The other intern, Lucas Hansen seemed to be a nice person. Hopefully, the other interns were just as nice. Now, where was Peppers office again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how being stuck in an elevator works and I don't plan on finding out any time soon. 
> 
> Please tell me how you liked this chapter. Any criticism?  
> Any wishes of what to include? Names for the other interns? Any Canon characters that should make an appearance?
> 
> Guess I should tell you that this fic is part of a series. Two more fics are already planned out (one of them is a field trip fic because there can't be enough of those). The first chapter of one of the new ones will be uploaded the day the last chapter of this fic will be published.


	3. Bonus: Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally gets his introduction to Stark Industries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished my term paper (or whatever that thing is called).  
> Thank you all for reading this story. As a thank you, you will get this Bonus chapter. As a bonus chapter, it is not very long but I wanted to upload because I haven't in a long time.  
> (The chapter count went up by the way. There still will be 7 'real' chapters)  
> The next 'real' chapter should be up within the next two to three days and is already 80% written.  
> Again thank you all for reading! Every single one of you is simply amazing.

Peter tucked nervously on his dress shirts collar. Why was he here again? Because Tony asked him to after Pepper finally forced him, right… And Pepper could be a scary person when she wanted too.

So, Peter stood there, waiting till he was his turn to step out on the stage. There was some kind of company event, Peter wasn’t sure what exactly, which meant that there were a few hundred people in this room. By far not every employee of SI but still more than Peter was comfortable with. Tony wanted to finally introduce him as his personal intern which apparently was something he had to do.

A hand patted Peters' shoulder and the boy flinched. He turned around to see Tony smiling at him. “You will be fine, kid.” The man stated and Peter nodded, unable to say anything. He continued fidgeting nervously.

He could hear a person talking on the stage about the current energy market, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. What was he supposed to say? What if he did something wrong? There was so much that could go wrong!

Peter could feel his breath quicken as the applause grew louder and Tony started to lead him up the stairs next to the stage. As they came into view the whole hall went silent immediately. Peter swallowed nervously, looking on the floor. Slowly whispers started to rise above the silence and while Peter didn’t want to hear any of this his heightened senses left him no choice.

“What is Mr. Stark doing here?” – “Wait, who is that kid?” – “I have seen him before… he sometimes shows up in the labs.” – “Is that…” – “It's Stark Junior!”

The last comment made Peter look up. One of the interns, Lucas or something?, had called him that. What kind of nickname was that? Tony had told him that the interns knew that Peter was his personal intern – but would that give them a reason to call him Stark Junior? Peter had no clue what else it could be. Still, Lucas sat together with a few others, probably Interns, and gave him a thumbs up.

Peter was glad that Tony’s comforting hand never left his back once. It grounded him and he tried to smile at the audience.

“This-“ started Tony and made the whole room go silent once again. “is Peter Parker, he is, and has been for a while now, my personal intern.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After spending several weeks of scientific writing in German about Artificial Intelligence, getting back into writing English fiction is a lot harder than expected. But now I will have a bit more time to write :) Emphasis on a bit (sadly)
> 
> Special thanks to all commenters. I love getting feedback - please feel free to criticize my work.


	4. Lines of Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livs first real interaction with the mysterious Stark-Junior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Work and college were a pain and I wasn't really on the height emotionally to write something.

 Liv stared at the computer screen, lines of stretching out in front of her eyes. She looked over certain lines of code repeatedly, trying to weed out the potentially faulty ones. Why did Lucas have to send her a screenshot and not the code itself? So, she couldn’t even debug the program or even let it run. Software development wasn’t really her field of expertise, but she was the only intern present in the labs on Wednesday evenings. And Lucas couldn’t stand Jay, their resident coding expert, hell would freeze over before he would ask him for help.

The young woman sighed again, taking off her glasses to rub her eyes. It was exhausting and the workday was already nearing its end for her.  

A knock tore Liv from her thoughts she turned around to the now open door, staring at a short, round man. Mr. Martin, the man responsible for all the interns stood in the doorway and Liv blinked. She hadn’t seen the man this past few months and usually, he only appeared for feedback or to tell them about new projects they were placed in. The current project Liv helped with was still ongoing so that couldn’t be it. “Mr. Martin?” She asked a bit unsure. “How can I help you?”

“Ah. Ms. Stevens, I was hoping to find you here.” The older man smiled, and Liv relaxed a bit. That meant he wasn’t here with complaints, but what could it be. “I believe you have already heard about Mr. Parker. Do you have time to show the boy around?” He asked, stepping aside and revealing Stark Junior behind him.

“S-Sure,” Liv answered. She had known that she would be tasked with something like that in the new future since Peter Parker was officially introduced to be Mr. Stark's intern. But no one had seen the kid for weeks and everyone suspected that he was on a break or something like that. Liv had already suspected that she wouldn’t be showing him around. Obviously, that was wrong.

“Well then. I’ll just leave you two to it then.” Mr. Martin said and hastily and left the interns alone before any of them could reply.

Liv starred at the teen who was obviously confused by the older man’s antics and Liv had to resist the urge to facepalm. “so…” she broke the silence and Stark-Junior turned towards her. “Should I just give you the usual tour or…” She bit her lip. The kid obviously had been here for quite some time, he probably knew the building already… Was there really something she could show him that he didn’t know already. The kid had a freaking Level 11 clearance if anything he could show her around.

“Y-yeah. Thank you, Ms. Stevens.” Stark-Junior interrupted her, seemingly also unsure about what to do.

“I’m Olivia Stevens. Please call me Liv.” She immediately declared. It felt awkward being called Ms. Stevens.

“I’m Peter Parker.” Stark Junior smiled and Liv took his hand.

“Well, nice to meet you.” She stated. After a few agonizing long moments of silence, she continued. “I… I just have to finish that and then I can show you around.” She pointed at her monitor. Curiously Peter peeked over her shoulder and starred on the screen. “It doesn’t really work, and I have to try to figure it out. Do you want to look?” She asked.

“The if-statement is wrong.” Peter stated and Liv stared at him. What? “You have to add a smaller than here instead of a greater than.”

Liv looked at the screen and then back at Peter. “You… are right…” She stated. “How did I not notice that? Thank you.” Peter just smiled sheepishly. “I’ll just write Lucas an Email with the problem and then we can go.”

“Lucas?” Stark Junior asked. “You are one of his friends. You were with him when Tony introduced me.” The teen seemed to realize.

Liv nodded. “Everyone you saw with us were Interns. You will probably meet them all soon if you come down here more often. So, finished. We can go now.” She stood up and motioned Peter to follow her.

Both walked through the corridors and Liv repeated her speech about the different departments of Stark Industries. She was usually the one responsible for that and with the routine that she had developed over time, that showed. “In the room on the left are a lot of dangerous chemicals. Don’t go in there unless you have an explicit permission. And if we now turn right and follow the corridor there is a small cafeteria, every floor has one but for the R&D department, this is the main one. You will need your pass to enter and leave almost any room on the floors of our department. I’ll give you a list with all rooms and the minimum clearance you need to have to enter them.” She paused. Clearances probably weren’t that important to the teen, but was she allowed to know about his clearance? On second thought, why shouldn’t she be? “You have a Level 11 clearance, right?”

Peter looked up at her. “Well… uh… I mean yes. I have one.”

“Then you probably won’t need the list. I’ll show it to you either way, you are not allowed to take it outside though. Security measures, you don’t know who might get their hands on the list.” Peter just nodded and threw in a few other comments.

Liv was glad that she managed to warm up to the kid this fast. He might be the son of her bosses boss but currently, he just was another intern, and like Lucas always said. The interns stick together.

“What are you still doing here?” A harsh voice asked and Liv mentally groaned. It sounded as if Jay had a difficult day. The other man starred at Stark Junior. “So, they are still letting terrorists into SI?” He asked with a cold, monotone voice.

 Liv turned red and Peter started to stare at the man wide eyes.” W- No! What are you?” Both of them started to  sputter while a small grin etched himself upon Jays face.

“Liv didn’t tell you about the first of her weird theories about you?” He asked.

“What theories?” – “She thought that you might be a terrorist. At least her second theory wasn’t as outlandish.”

The second Liv caught herself again a fist connected with Jays stomach. “Shut up.” She muttered as Jay bend forward.

The man cursed. “Why do you always have to be this violent?” He grunted. “You really don’t get jokes, Ms. Always-Following-The-Rules.”

“Your jokes just aren’t funny.” Liv stated. “Come Peter, we are going.”

“O-okay?” Peter seemed unsure about what he had just witnessed. Was that normal? “Uhm… I have to meet up with Ton- Mr. Stark in about 15 minutes so I don’t know how much you can show me.”

“15 minutes?” Liv stared at her watch and turned pale. “I have to go! I’m already to late! Jay show him the escalators. Bye!” She immediately turned around and sprinted towards the intern lab. How could she have lost track of the time that easily?

10 Minutes later Olivia Stevens ran out of the main entrance of the Stark Tower, reading the enraged messages Jay send her. “I didn’t dumb Stark Junior on you.” She muttered, not realizing the a few shady people perched up at the mention of a Stark Junior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was good enough, I'm a bit rusty.  
> The next chapter will hopefully be out this year. I can't promise that because I'm participating in the NaNoWriMo with an original work and I have to write a different term paper this semester (IT infrastructure this time, I still haven't gotten a clue what I want to write about.)
> 
> Thank you again for reading. And sorry again for the long wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> English isn't my fist language.


End file.
